What the past can do
by Fightergirl-Hyuuga
Summary: A lot happens when you visit the past, and a 21st century girl finds this out when she meets the resistance against the empire. And how will the past affect the family and friends she left behind?[lots of OC's and probz a bit of OOC as well]
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello! My first ff12 fic and I'm loving writing it! This chapter focuses on the 21st century gang, and the focus will alternate each chapter, so you won't get any ff characters yet. But don't worry, they are coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the final fantasy 12 characters, although i have got the game and I do own the 21st century characters.**

* * *

'Sarah?'

A voice rang through the darkness, echoing in her head and waking her from her slumber.

'Sarah? Sis? Wake up! The solar eclipse starts soon! You know I have to go dead on time, and I want you to be there big sis. Oh for God's sake!' Sarah felt a hand connect with her face, and she jerked up in shock.

'Michaela! What was that for?!' Sarah screamed.

'You wouldn't wake up and the eclipse starts in…' Michaela looked at her watch, '…two minutes! Hurry up you lazy bum!'

'Hey! I'll get up when I want to! You're not the boss of me, heck! If anything I should be bossing you around! I'm older!'

'Well I'm smarter and…'

'The two sisters are arguing again Jaden. What are we going to do with them?' said a deep voice.

'I know what I'm going to do to one of them,' Jaden said as he stepped towards Michaela. She giggled and pushed him away.

'No time Jaden, Amy says I've got to go like, now,' she stepped forward and whispered in his ear. 'Look after Sarah will you? She's older than me but she still needs protecting. Vince is great, but he's too much older than her. Seeing as how you have to double up in rooms, share with her.'

'But…'

'No buts. You can protect her better than Vince or Amy ever could. Stay in these woods and the lot of you will be fine, and if any of you need to leave, make sure Sarah doesn't go alone. If I lost her as well…'

Jaden nodded at her and hugged her quickly. Amy called to her and she ran to the centre of a glowing circular rock formation, crossing her arms across her chest and closing her eyes. Amy began to chant and the lights began to glow brighter, surrounding Michaela in a white light.

'I'll miss you guys, but I won't be too long. See ya Amy, Vince, Sarah…Jaden…I love you,' were her final words as she was teleported to a time in the past. Jaden stood stock still not listening to Vince as he was talking to him.

'That's a new one. I didn't think she loved you mate, did you? Jaden…Jaden, are you even listening?' shouted Vince.

'Em…yeah, I'm listening. No. I don't think she loves me, but obviously she does, but…' he mumbled.

'Did she ask you to look after Sarah for her?'

'Yeah but…'

'Well you gotta do it, I mean she loves you mate, she loves _you_,' Vince said quite forcefully. 'Do it for her, Sarah doesn't get on your nerves that much does she?'

'I suppose I could do it for a couple of weeks, but after that it'll be too hard for me…'

'Well yeah, she does talk too much and gets on your nerves, and I know you, silent as the wind mate.'

Jaden forced a chuckle.

'No mate. Its not that. I've got a story to tell you.'

_The boy sat with the girl. They had been friends since the boys eighth birthday. She had stumbled into his party, knocking into one of the other boys there. His group had all circled around her, arms folded, trying to look like hard men. She had begun to cry. When the birthday boy saw this, he ran to her and told the boys to leave if they wanted to be bullies. So they left the girl alone and turned back to watch the clown._

'_Thank you,' the girl smiled and the boy smiled back. 'Is this your party?'_

'_Yep! I'm eight! How old are you?'_

'_Five, but I'm six in a week,' she shouted happily. 'You know? You're the only boy that's nice to me. You're the only person that's nice to me…'_

'_Well, I'll be your friend then. Come and join the party! Oh! What's your name?' the boy asked._

_

* * *

The ten year old boy had his arm around the eight year old girl. She was crying her eyes out but she hadn't told the boy why yet._

'_Did the teacher say something mean to you?' The girl shook her head. 'Em…what about that Michael, has he been mean to you again?' She shook her head again. 'Well, can you tell me what it is please?'_

_The girl nodded slowly and began to speak. It was hard to hear through her sobs._

'_My mummy told me that she isn't my real mummy. She said that my real mummy had told her to look after me because she couldn't. She told me that she'd only told me now because I have a new baby sister. Then she told me that she doesn't love me and that she only looked after me because my real mummy pays her.'_

_The boy didn't know what to say._

'_I don't want to live with my old mummy anymore, I don't like her.'_

'_Well, I'll have to ask my dad but do you want to live with me? We are best friends really so why not?'_

'_Thank you! Yes please, if your daddy says yes.'_

_

* * *

A year later, the boy and girl sat in their living room. It was the summer holidays and they had spent the past two weeks sat together watching t.v._

'_Dad wants to make me a scientist when I become 14. He's goin to train me and everything. I can't wait!'_

'_Well when you make lots and lots of money will you buy me a house?'_

'_What? Will you not be living in my house with me. You'll still be my best friend right?'_

'_Yep, of course. Then, instead of buying me a house, will you buy my sister a house once I meet her?'_

'_You probably won't meet her, you won't even know what she looks like,' the boy said._

'_I'll always know my sister. Like I'll always know you when I see you,' said the girl happily. The boy just smiled at her, giving her a quick hug as a sign of their friendship._

* * *

'That's a sweet story Jaden, but what has it got to do with you having to look after Sarah?' asked Vince.

'Just listen and you'll soon figure out why I'm worried.'

_

* * *

He was now 16 and she was 14. He had grown into a tall strong boy with messy auburn hair. She was also tall but not as tall as him, she had white blond hair which had grown down to the middle of her back. They were still best friends, still doing everything together. Now they were sat next to each other on a brick wall near the bus stop. The boy had a large rucksack on his shoulder._

'_I have to go. My dad, he's crazy, and he wants me to help him fight this crazy war. But I'm not like that, I can't fight for the evil side.'_

'_So your going to fight against your dad instead?'_

'_No. I'm leaving so I don't have to fight at all.'_

'_Then I'm going with you!'_

'_You will not come with me! You'll stay away from me! I'm going to forget my past.'_

'_But that means me as well! How can you say you hate our dad for being evil, but be so evil yourself!?'_

'_Because I hate you! I always have! Now leave me be!' he began walking away. 'Oh, and good luck with finding the sister you don't even know, Sarah.'_

_He reached out his arm and the oncoming bus pulled over to the curb, opening its doors to let him on the bus._

'_Jaden! You jerk!' shouted Sarah. Jaden sat down in a seat, trying to ignore the tears rolling down Sarah's face. As the bus pulled away though, the tears were mirrored on his own face._

* * *

'…'

'I didn't mean any of that stuff. I said it so she wouldn't follow me because I knew that it would lead to so much trouble. And she recognised me, like she said she would. And when she saw me, she just turned her back on me and headed towards her tent.'

'Was this when…?'

'When I'd saved her sister? Yep. But I didn't know that it was her sister. It felt like I knew her, you know, the way she looks and all, Michaela's only 19, and she looks so much like that 14 year old Sarah.'

'Wait! You're not dating her because she reminds you of Sarah are you?'

'Honestly Vince, I don't know why I'm dating her. But anyway, what am I gonna do about Sarah? She hates my guts, she's not going to share a room with me by choice, is she?'

'Jut say sorry, tell her you didn't mean it,' said Vince wisely.

'Yeah, but what about the things I said before, you know, "good luck with finding the sister you don't even know". I was such a jerk. She'll never forgive me. And even if she does, she still won't want to share a room with me.'

'Well if I share with Amy straight away, she'll have to share with you, and then you can have all night to apologise. What do you think?'

'Alright. We'll give it a shot.'

Vince and Jaden stood up together and walked over to where the girls were talking. When Sarah saw Jaden approaching, she avoided eye contact with him, focusing on Vince and Amy instead.

'Hey Amy, Sarah,' said Vince cheerfully. 'Wanna share with me tonight Amy?'

'Why not!' she smiled. 'I haven't shared with you before, maybe we can get to know each other better.'

'So Sarah, that leaves you sharing with Jaden,' said Vince with a slight wink towards Jaden.

'Great,' she said. 'It's about ten now so we better go now. Night guys.' She stormed into her and Jaden's room, with the latter following timidly

**

* * *

A/n: I hope you like the story so far, just a small insight into the not so long ago past. This story wil focus a lot on the impacts of the near past and the far past, if that makes any sense at all to you. If you like, REVIEW, if you don't REVIEW anyway because it helps me improve my stories. One last thing, please REVIEW coz I know people read these stories.**

xxx 


	2. Chapter 2

-1'Whoa there! Where'd you come from?' asked a brown haired man as he steadied the fallen girl.

'Now you'd think if I started on the floor I'd end up stood on the floor but no, she never told me that I'd fall around 50 feet _before _I could stand on the ground,' mumbled the girl.

'Excuse me madam but I asked you a question. I just saved your life so you better be grateful. Where did you come from?' the man asked again, growing impatient.

'I can't tell you that.'

'Well who are you?'

'Can't tell you that either.'

'Well what can you tell me?'

'That I'm looking for a princess named Ashe, her guard named Basch, two street kids called Vaan and Penelo, a sky pirate Balthier and his Viera partner Fran. Know where to find them?'

'Tell me who you are first and then I'll give you the information you want,' said the mystery man.

'My name is Michaela. I'm from the 21st century. I need to find these people so I can aid them in their quest to destroy the Empire, and stop them from doing something that will change all our futures and lead to the downfall of the kingdom many centuries later,' Michaela said hurriedly.

'Did you know you were going to fall from the sky?'

'Obviously not or I would have brought a parachute.'

'A parachute?'

'It's a…oh whatever! I told you who I am and even gave you some extra information, so lead me to one of these people.'

'Okay, stand right there a second,' Michaela looked confused. 'Hello Michaela, my name is Balthier, I'm the leading man.'

Michaela almost fell back in shock. Well, she would have done if Balthier hadn't caught her. She noticed how his shirt was clean and how the skin that he showed (well his face) was clean and dirt free.

'You let go of me now,' he complied. 'If you are Balthier, one of the guys who is on the run from the Empire and has been for a while now, why are you so dirt free?' Michaela asked suspiciously.

'I pride my self in keeping clean and presentable, I am the leading man after all. Now, would you like me to take you to my friends?'

'How do I know that this isn't a trap?'

'You don't, but if you want our help you're going to have to trust me. And besides, I couldn't have set up a trap for you, I haven't left your presence since you fell from the heavens.'

'I may have fallen from the heavens, Balthier, but I am no angel.'

'I wouldn't know. I have placed my trust in you, so will you do the same for me and join me?'

Michaela nodded. Balthier held out his hand for her and she grasped it tentatively, wondering whether or not she should fully trust this man. But as he had said, he was placing his trust in her, so it was only right that she did the same.


End file.
